Won's Winter Thanksgiving Festival
by A Girl Named Ed
Summary: When Won sees Claire giving Zack a Winter Thanks-Fest gift, why does it make his stomach tie itself in knots?  A Won/Claire Valentine's Day oneshot.  Warning: severe fluff.


**Happy Valentine's Day! One of my 3 contributions to this day when we celebrate love. The others are a Professor Layton fluff and a Bionicle fluff.  
So after I wrote 'Missing You' I discovered that there's a distinct lack of Won love on this site. And that simply _will not do_. So this year's Valentine's fluff is a Won/Claire. Just fluff, here, folks. Nothing more.  
I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading! Please review; constructive criticism is always appreciated.  
*I own nothing***

Won drummed his fingers on his orange crate and sighed. He was bored. He hadn't had any customers today. This was a rarity. Usually at least Claire stopped by. Or someone would come by to pick up something from Zack and Won could get them to buy something. But to have absolutely nothing? That never happened.

Well...when he first came to Mineral Town, it happened a lot, actually. But business had been slowly picking up and Won was hopeful that soon he'd be able to move out of Zack's house and find somewhere else to live. Zack was a great friend and all...but still, the merchant wanted a place of his own to call home, preferably with a couple of antiques and maybe a goldfish or some potted plants.

He glanced at the door for the six hundredth time that day and sighed again.

"Sighing makes you shorter, you know," Zack said, from where he was stacking crates in the corner.

"Oh, shut up," Won grumbled, still watching the door and willing it to open.

To his great surprise, it did. In walked Claire, the petit blonde farmer, bundled from head to toe in scarves and sweaters. Won raised his eyebrows. Apparently, she didn't do too well in cold. Interesting. Maybe he could interest her in some mittens—hand made, of course.

"Hi, Zack! Hi, Won!" she chirped, closing the door to leave the elements outside. This quickly failed, as she'd brought a lot of the elements in with her in the form of slush on her boots. Won grimaced at the mess on the floor. He'd just cleaned it an hour ago out of sheer boredom. Well, it'd give him something to do again.

"Hey, Claire," Zack replied, his easygoing grin appearing on his face. "How's it going?"

"Things are going great on the farm. But, um, I actually came to give you something."

Won's eyebrows shot into his hairline. Claire had a present for Zack? Why did that make his stomach twinge a little?

She pulled a badly wrapped package out of her rucksack and handed it to the shipper. "Here. It's for the Winter Thanksgiving Festival."

The merchant felt what felt like a stone drop into the pit of his stomach. Claire had not only gotten Zack a present, but it was for the Winter Thanksgiving Festival? He hadn't known the two of them were that close! And why did this news make him want to jump up and strangle Zack with all his strength?

"Oh, Claire, I can't accept this," Zack protested.

_Then don't,_ Won thought darkly.

"No, it's a thank-you. That's what this festival is for, right? It's to thank you for doing the shipping for me every day." Claire looked at her feet, a pink tinge settling on her cheeks. "If you didn't, I don't think the farm would be doing so well. I've done my research, and most farms aren't nearly as successful as the ones in Mineral Town. I think that a big part of that is you doing the shipping all the time. So thank you." She smiled up at the burly man. "Happy Winter Thanks Fest."

Won's shoulders, which had tensed slightly without him noticing, relaxed a little. It was just a thank you, nothing more. That was okay. He could live with that. Tugging on his moustache, Won resumed memorizing the top of his makeshift counter. A sound made him look up, though.

Claire was standing in front of him, an amused expression on her face. "Daydreaming on the job? That's not like you," she teased.

"I haven't had any customers today," he admitted.

"Huh. Weird. Well, here." She thrust something at him that was as badly wrapped as Zack's package, but this had a big red bow and some crudely drawn hearts on it. Won blinked, then blushed as red as the bow and took it.

"What...what is it?" he asked.

"Open it."

He did as she said and found a white box. Nestled inside the box was a big chocolate heart decorated with icing. It said "WON" in big, sloppy red lettering. Looking back up, he saw that she was just as red as him. "H-happy Winter Thanksgiving," she mumbled.

Won replaced the lid on the box, his heart dancing a jig in his chest. "Th-thank you," he stuttered. "But...why?"

She shrugged. "Why indeed?"

Wait...she'd given Zack chocolate as a thank you, but she was giving him Winter Thanksgiving chocolate...just because? His heart gave up on the jig and was having a regular ho-down now. He looked up at her baby blues and blushed even darker. She was very close. Before he knew what he was doing, he'd leaned forward and placed his lips on hers, his own dark eyes sliding closed. The two of them stayed lip-locked for ten glorious seconds, then broke apart.

The farmer nodded once, lips still parted slightly. "Y...you're welcome," she whispered. "I should...I should go." Claire turned and started to leave the house.

"Uh, w-wait," Won said abruptly. She turned again and he tossed her a bag of seeds. "It's Golden Service Hour," he mumbled.

The smile she gave him was the best present she'd ever given him. "Thank you, Won," she said. Then she was gone.

When Won finally tore his gaze away from the door, he saw that Zack was watching with an amused look on his face. "Can I help you?" he snapped.

"You actually used the 'Golden Service Hour' thing again?" he laughed.

"Shut up," Won retorted. He went back to leaning on his counter silently, but this time a smile was on his lips.


End file.
